


When It Counts

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arslan grew up on a farm out in the country btw which is why she enjoys being, Arslan was already angelic in Nadir's eyes but that lil skill of hers just made, I had a lot of fun writing this. The idea for this fic came to me, Y'all know how Disney Princesses lift their fingers up and birds just, her appear even more so to him, land on them? Arslan can do that and it amazes Nadir and Reese every time, me your imagination is the only thing that can really keep you entertained, outdoors so much and is really great with animals, while was at work today. Lol when you work the fitting room often like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He supposed he was simply being reminded of how lucky he is to have Ian and Ken.





	When It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd have this much fun writing about Arslan's siblings, though. Y'all probably already knew this but Wes is a total bookworm and really quiet, meanwhile Ian and Ken are more outgoing and active. Ian and Ken tease Wes a lot but it's all in good fun. They love him and vice versa. Hmmm, I haven't come up with much for Jade in regards to her personality tbh. She's older than the triplets by a year. It's literally 4:34 in the morning like why the hell am I like this? Lol if my dad or older brother caught me awake this late at night, they'd really get on my ass and I'd honestly deserve it. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Wes frowned down at his cereal, looking up at Ian and Ken for the umpteenth time. They were busy shoveling cereal into their mouths at an unnecessarily quick speed, the bespectacled boy scrunching his nose in disgust at the milk dribbling down their chins. They were both so unmannerly, on top of being absolute numbskulls and yet… Wes pursed his lips.

           

“Hey… Ian, Ken?”

           

Arslan didn’t glance over at Wes but she still kept her ears open.

           

Ian picked up his bowl, cereal now gone but milk still remaining. He brought the bowl up to his lips before tilting it upwards, downing it all in go. The blue haired boy set the bowl down before loudly belching, high fiving a laughing Ken before grinning cheekily at a disgusted, glaring Arslan.

           

“You’re so gross!” Jade said, shooting Ian a disgusted glare of her own.

           

Ian stuck his tongue out at her before finally giving Wes his attention. “Yeah, Wes?”

           

Ken stared curiously at his reserved brother, waiting for him to speak.

           

Yesterday’s events flashed through Wes’s mind. Hal had been picking on him again, snatching the book he’d been reading during recess and calling him all sorts of mean names. “Nerd” had been one of them, though it hadn’t been said in Ken and Ian’s playful, harmless tone. He had been quietly taking the boy’s verbal attacks, hoping he’d grow bored from his unresponsiveness and leave him alone. Wes had been surprised when Ian and Ken came running over, bearing angry expressions as they yelled at Hal to leave him alone.

           

“Tch, whatever,” Hal scoffed, dropping Wes’s book on the ground before turning to walk off. “Have fun with your lame book, nerd.”

           

“Don’t call him that!” Ken exclaimed, glaring after the bully. “Hmph! Jerk.” He retrieved Wes’s book, handing it to him. “You okay?”

           

Wes hugged his book close, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. “I’m fine.”

           

Ian gave the boy a concerned look. “How come you didn’t tell us Hal’s been picking on you? We would’ve got him off your back sooner.”

           

Wes blinked, mind returning from the past, now back in the present in the kitchen with his siblings. “You and Ken call me ‘nerd’ all the time… So how come you two don’t like Hal calling me that?”

           

Ian and Ken exchanged smirks, both shaking their heads.

           

“Can you believe everyone thinks he’s the ‘smart one’?” Ian laughed, resting his elbow on Ken’s shoulder.

           

“Heh, right!”

           

Ian smiled at his pouting brother. “Well, if you must know, _nerd_ , it’s because only we can call you ‘nerd’.”

           

Wes rolled his eyes. “Ugh, how can I not have figured something so obvious?”

           

“Maybe because you’re not as smart as you think you are,” Ken teased.

           

Ian punched Wes’s arm, grinning toothily at the soft “Ow” he let out. “I’ll punch your arm harder the next time you don’t tell us you’re being bullied.”

           

Wes rubbed his sore arm, cracking a smile. “Thanks.”

           

Arslan smiled, finishing her juice. “Well, just look at the two of you being good brothers.”

           

Ian and Ken laughed as their older sister ruffled their hair.

           

“How about I take the three of you out for ice cream after school?”

           

“Hell yeah!” Ken cheered, pumping an excited fist into the air. Two fingers suddenly reached out to pinch his skin, Ken yelping in pain. “Ow! Hey, what was that for, Arslan?”

           

“ _That_ was for your language,” Arslan explained, expression now stern.

           

Ken pouted. “But dad says ‘he’—” The boy flinched when Arslan glared at him. “—I mean, _that word_ , all the time!”

           

Arslan fought back an amused smile. “It doesn’t matter. Watch your mouth.”

           

Ken pouted once more, rubbing at the spot Arslan had pinched.

           

Wes pushed his glasses up his nose, looking at Arslan. “I noticed you said ‘three of you’, Arslan.”

           

Arslan rose from her chair, gathering her and her siblings’ plates. “That’s right.”

           

His eyes followed his sister as she walked toward the sink. “You couldn’t have meant me, correct? Ken and Ian are the ones that deserve ice cream. Not me.”

           

“No way!” Ian protested, pointing an accusing finger at Wes. “You’re not skipping out on us, nerd!”

           

Arslan chuckled.

           

Wes smiled in defeat. “Well, if you insist.”

           

Ian grinned, nodding, glad to have gotten his way.

           

“Hey, what about me!?” Jade said whiningly. “I want ice cream!”

           

Ken groaned. “Do we _have_ to bring her along, Arslan?”

           

Arslan laughed, the disapproving look she threw at Ken not as strong as she’d like. “Yes, Ken.”

           

Jade smirked smugly at Ken. “Ha!”

           

Arslan could only shake her head, lips in a smile. “Alright, you four, now go get ready for school.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
